


Woke Up In Japan

by Shipalltheships (Destielshipper100)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I’m going to hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, lost in japan, unedited, woke up in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Shawn calls Ashton asking if he and the rest of the band would want to hang out. The four men put a mischievous plan into place.Based on Woke Up In Japan by 5 Seconds of Summer and Lost In Japan by Shawn Mendes.





	Woke Up In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited because the idea came into my mind at 2 am and I’m too tired to care about errors.

Luke, Ashton, Calum, and Michael were all letting off steam in their hotel room after a long day of prime. By letting of steam, I mean that Calum and Michael lay half naked on one of the beds, while Luke and Ashton do the same on the other. Each couple was heavily making out and slowly removing one piece of clothing at a time. All four men groaned simultaneously as Ashtons phone began to ring. Ashton pulled away from Calum and quickly answered his phone without looking to see who had rang.  
“Hello?” He grumbled out.  
“Hey Ash, it’s Shawn.” Ashton pulled his phone away from his ear to check the caller ID, which read ‘Shawn Mendes’.  
“Hey Shawn. What’s up dude?” Ashton asked as he sat up slowly and shot Luke an apologetic glance.  
“Not much. I know you guys are in Japan right now. I’m not too far away, maybe a two hour flight? Was wondering if you and your band mates would want to hang out?”  
“One sec, let me ask.” Ashton replied before momentarily muting his end of the conversation.  
“It’s Shawn. Says he’s not that far from here and wants to know if we want to all hang out.” He explained as he looked at each of his friends faces. There was a mischievous glint in Michaels eyes as he nodded his head yes. Calum and Luke both giving slight sounds of agreement.  
“Yeah. We’d be down to hang. Just let us know when you get here.” The two men said their goodbyes and Ashton immediately looked at Michael after the call ended.  
“Why do you look like you’re planning something?”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It was around 10 pm when Ashton got a call from Shawn that he had landed and just needed their hotel info. The conversation ended quickly and Michaels plan went into place immediately after.  
Each man stripped out of their remaining clothes, only leaving their boxers on. The four took the same positions that they had been in before the original call from Shawn. The only difference being that each couple laid so Shawn would get a full view of the bodies as soon as he walked through the door. 

It was only 15 minutes later when there was a slight knock on the door. Ashton looked over at Michael and Calum while nodding his head. At the movement, Michael moved so he was straddling Calums waist, Luke doing the same to Ashton.  
“Come on in! Doors unlocked!” Ashton shouted before he leaned in to seal his lips with Lukes. The four men could see a look of utter shock on Shawns face as the door opened and he was greeted with the scene that was playing out in front of him.  
“Um,” Shawn let out a small cough, “do you want me to come back later?” Shawn asked as he tried to discreetly move his skinnies to hide the growing bulge in them.  
“No, don’t go. You should join.” Michael said as Calum began to suck hickeys into his neck. Shawn hesitated for a moment before really appreciating the scene.  
“Fuck it.” He said as he began to take off his jacket. Luke immediately protested once Shawn began to unbutton his short, insisting that he could help him undress the rest of the way. Luke stood from Ashtons lap and pulled Shawn to the edge of the bed, where he fell to his knees and finished unbuttoning his shirt before reaching down to the belt around his hips. Luke looked up at him to make sure this all was ok, and was surprised to see that while he was distracted, Shawn and Ashton had gotten into a heated make out session. Luke took that as a yes as he began to remove Shawns skinnies. He couldn’t stop himself from taking Shawn into his mouth once his cock was freed from the denim restraints. Shawn grunted into Ashtons kiss as Luke began to lick his shaft before taking the head between his lips and licking the slit as he sucked harshly. Shawn pulled away from Ashton with a grunt.  
“Oh fuck, that feels good.” He moaned as he reached a bond down and grabbed onto Lukes hair. The younger man let out a moan that sent vibrations and a wave of pleasure through Shawn. Ashton smirked when Shawn began panting heavily.  
“His mouth was made to suck cock.” He jokes. Calum slowly crawls over to the bed where the three sat, quickly straddling Shawns lap and attaching his lips to his neck.  
“They’re both just sluts. Can’t ever get enough, they’re insatiable.” Michael remarks from the other bed, jerking his cock as he watches Calum and Luke please Shawn.  
“Luke, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna come.” Shawn warned seconds before Luke pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Shawns cock.  
“Top or bottom?” Calum questioned as he momentarily pulled away from the numerous hickeys he had left on Shawns neck.  
“Verse.” He chocked our in response. The other four smiled as Calum pushed Shawn down on his back.  
“What’s the most amount of times you’ve come in one fuck?” Luke asked, hoping each man would get a turn to fuck or be fucked by Shawn. A blush crept onto Shawns cheeks.  
“F-four. Was coming dry by the last.” He stumbled out while Calum began to remove Shawns and his own boxers. Calum have a look to Michael then to the duffle bag that they kept condoms and lube in. Michael quickly headed over, grabbing the lube and four condones. He tossed the bottle and one of the packets to Calum before he sat next to Luke and began to kiss him.  
“Gonna ride you.” Calum whispered while he rolled the condom on and lubed Shawn up.  
“No prep?” Shawn asked with a slightly worried look on his face.  
“We were all fooling around before you got here, me and Luke are already prepped.” He replied, waiting one second before he sunk down on Shawns cock. He barely gave himself any time to adjust before he started to quickly bounce in Shawns lap. His hands instinctively gripped Calums waist and began to help him move so he wouldn’t get too tired.  
“Fuck, you’re cock is so big.” Calum moaned while he continued to move on Shawns lap. Shawn let out a few groans as Calum clenched around his cock.  
“Fuck! There!” Calum screamed out, his hips stuttering.  
“Find your prostate?” Shawn asked, giving a few thrust upwards.  
“Mmm, g-gonna come!” Calum whimpered, his orgasm hitting not ever a second later. His muscles clenching around Shawn pushes him over then edge, groaning Calums name as he released into the condom.  
The tan man winced as he pulled himself off of Shawns lap, going to lay down next to Michael, drowsiness quickly talking over his body.  
Ashton checked on Shawn to make sure he was ok with moving forward.  
“Hell yes.” Shawn replied without hesitation. The two men looked in the direction of Michael and Luke once they heard pounding of skin against skin. They had expected to see Michael balls deep in Luke, but were surprised when they saw that the two men were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would get Shawn next. Michael smiled triumphantly as he beat Luke, rock over scissors.  
“What you doing? Fucking or getting fucked?” Shawn asked as he reached for another condom.  
Michael just smirked as he poured some lube on his fingers and circled Shawns rim before pushing in one finger. Shawn let out a low moan and arched his back as Michael began to move his finger in and out slowly, eventually making his way to having three fingers buried in Shawns ass.  
“I’m ready, please.” Shawn gasped when Michael curled his fingers to put pressure against his prostate. Michael quickly put on the condom and added extra lube before he slowly began to slide into Shawn. It only took a few seconds for his hips to be pressed against Shawns ass.  
“Move.” Shawn panted our, moving his hips a little to prove to Michael that he was ok. Michael smiled before pulling out and slowly pushing back in.  
“Thought we were fucking, not making love.” Shawn said sarcastically.  
“Well, Ashton’s going to absolutely destroy your ass, figured I’d start you off easy.” Michael smiled at the shaky breath that escaped Shawns lips.  
It didn’t take long for Michael to find Shawns prostate again, hitting it repeatedly, causing moan after moan to fall from Shawns lips and his back to be almost constantly arched off the bed.  
“Oh fuck. I’m close.” Shawn gasped out. Michael took Shawns throbbing cock into his hand and began to stroke quickly, wanting to help the man through his orgasm. It only took a few pills for Shawn to spill all over Michaels wrist and onto his own stomach. Michael began to pull out, completely content with jerking himself to orgasm, until Shawn wrapped his arms around Michaels lower back.  
“Don’t stop, keep fucking me til you come.” Shawn practically begged Michael, giving the man his best puppy dog eyes. Who is Michael to refuse? He pushed himself back into Shawn, groaning as he began to clench his as down, trying to bring Michael to his finish. He rocked into Shawn for a minute longer before Luke reached out and ran his nails down Michaels back, knowing he absolutely loved when he did that. Michael immediately shooting his load into the condom. Shawn let out a small grunt as Michael slowly pulled out, giving Shawn a small peck on the lips before joining a sleeping Calum in the other bed. 

“Give me one minute, then I’ll be ready.” Shawn said as he breathed heavily, watching Luke and Ashton passionately kiss until he was ready for the next round. It was only a minute before he spike up.  
“Ok, who’s next?” Luke perked up at the words.  
“Me. I’m leaving the best for last.” He smirked, shooting Ashton a quick glance. Luke slowly slid down onto Shawns cock, the same as Calum had earlier. The only difference was that Luke didn’t put a condom in Shawn beforehand.  
“Don’t mind him, he’s a cockslut that just loves to be filled with cum.” Ashton told Shawn when he saw the slightly shocked look on his face. Shawn nodded his head quickly before he grabbed onto Lukes hips and helped him begin bouncing. Luke let out numerous loud moans and whimpers, Shawn was honestly surprised none of the neighboring people had complained. As if he could read his mind, Ashton said,  
“We’ve be here a few days, they know how loud he is.” Another moan was ripped from Luke as he bounced at a different angle, effectively finding his prostate.  
“Fuck! So good! Please, let me come. So close.” Luke begged as his hips began to stutter, his impending orgasm beginning to drain the energy out of him. Shawn gave multiple quick thrusts upwards, effectively bring Luke and himself to their release. Luke stood up, his legs wobbly from the exertion of his movements, and joined the other two.  
“You ready?” Ashton asked as he lined himself up with Shawns hole.  
“As I’ll ever be.” Shawn said with a wicked grin o his face. The grin was quickly gone and replaced with his mouth opening ina silent moan as Ashton began to thrust into him with reckless abandon.  
“Shit, you’re huge.” Shawn grunted as he could feel Ashtons dick stretching him more than what Michaels had. Don’t get him wrong, Michael was big too, but Ashton had to be the biggest dick he’d ever had up his ass, and it felt amazing. Shawn was making noises he’d never had before. Whines and moans constantly falling from his lips as Ashton continued to use him. His back arched off the bed almost comically when Ashton grabbed his legs and pushed them to his chest, driving his thrusts deeper and finding his prostate.  
“Mmm, shit! Ash, there. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Shawn yelled out as Ashton moved his hips impossibly faster.  
“You close? Hm? Gonna come all over yourself?” Shawn opened his mouth, another silent moan as he spilled onto his stomach. Helix body shook with sensitivity as Ashton continued to use his body until he came with a moan of Shawns name. 

Exhaustion quickly took over Shawns body as Ashton pulled out. He didn’t even realize when Ashton left, until he returned with a wet cloth to clean Shawn up with. He threw the cloth to the other three to clean up with before he crawled into the bed with Shawn, pulling his so Shawns head was resting on his chest and their legs were intertwined.  
“How ya feeling?” Ashton asked, running a hand through Shawns damp hair.  
“Amazing, exhausted.” He yawned out before snuggling closer into Ashton’s chest. The five men slept better than they had in a while that night. Calum, Michael, and Luke all cuddled up on one bed, Shawn and Ashton in the other.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“You know what I think would be hilarious?” Michael asked as the five men sat around the living room eating breakfast.  
“What?” Luke asked as he scooped a forkful if egg into his mouth.  
“If we wrote a song about this and Dow did Shawn. His about flying to Japan for a hookup, is about morning after. The fans would never suspect a thing.”


End file.
